The present invention relates generally to the management of moving objects, and more particularly to the grouping of plural moving objects. Vehicles rapidly become “connected vehicles” that access, consume, and create information and share it with drivers, passengers, public infrastructure, and machines including other vehicles.
A connected vehicle solution relating to the connected vehicles is a technology based on a wireless communication. The connected vehicle solution aims to provide safe, interoperable wireless network communications using vehicle to vehicle (V2V or V to V), vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) or Vehicle to everything (V2X). The vehicles can communicate through a device equipped with an on-board vehicle or a car navigation system, using the wireless network communication.
In the connected vehicle solution, sensor data is usually transmitted from a vehicle to a server, and then the server analyzes the sensor data to obtain, for example, real-time traffic information, up-to-date maps or weather information or to apply the analyzed data to various solutions. The existing connected vehicle solution assumes that the sensor data is periodically transmitted from each vehicle at a short interval (e.g., once per second). Accordingly, the server can obtain the current location of the vehicle based on the periodically received sensor data.